Talk:Von Pinn
"She is MINE!" Given that she feels the need to point out that Agatha won't be able to command her again, that she pursues her with extreme violence, and that at no point does she ever react to Agatha in any remotely positive way... I'd consider it a pretty clear threat. -Acacia 21:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) : I think Von Pinn treats all her charges that way. ⚙Zarchne 17:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not certain if this belongs in theories/Mad/what-have-you, but the "MINE!" comment could refer to Von Pinn's intent to Agatha Serious Physical Harm or it could be that she means that Agatha is hers to protect (though from the context , I personally find this doubtful). Regardless, Von Pinn is saying that Agatha is hers to deal with - one more person trying to lay claim to our Big Bad Heterodyne. --Socks4615 17:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::: See Von Pinn/Mad#Mental State. ⚙Zarchne 07:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Mad theory Something I've always wondered (and I'm susrprised not to see any mad speculation on this here--maybe not looking in the right places?): ? If it is the implications are... well there are many possibilities. -- 00:54, 16 September 2008 (UTC) : If so, is that Von Pinn that Agatha sees ? Argadi 20:36, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Unbelievable! Bizzare! Anybody else notice that, during the confrontation between Von Pinn & Agatha, the Castle is trying to calm Agatha down? Trying to reach a non-violent solution? The Castle? Castle Heterodyne?!? As the voice of cool & collected Reason? The same Castle, who, if assigned to send a housewarming gift, would lob firebombs? The same Castle, who, if asked for Girl Scout Cookies, would send to the butcher shop for ingredients--a brace of Girl Scouts? That Castle? Something is clearly very wrong, there.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Talk is for meta-discussion The speculation above would seem more suited to a forum discussion on von Pinn. E.G.Forum:Fan Theories>Von Pinn --Rej ¤¤? 21:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Fraulein = Miss I changed the reference to her "full" name because means Miss (literally little woman but I'm not going to mention that to Von Pinn, are you?). So it's not a name, it's a title. CaptMorgan 14:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) The monocle One of the questions listed here is about her monocle. We get a hint here http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20040730 where we see her without it, and can clearly see that her left eye is discoloured (and possibly smaller than the right?). Shield? When Punch/Adam throws knobs at her in this page: http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20040813 they don't even touch her before deflecting away, proving that she has some sort of shield that deflects projectiles. Switched Body Syndrome Well, it seems Von Pinn is actually Otilia. I added this info in a very lazy way. I think someone needs to go give both articles a serious update. --Richeron T | ] 15:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hy must agree. Von Pinn iz Otilia's karacter in un human body. Dis egzplains her protectif nature. Otilia iz der Kestle "unser _constraint_". Zo! Whoze dyink body iz der Muse inhabitink? Vat doz der legend amung der kinder aboard kestle Wolfenbach dot Von Pinn iz rilly Lucrezia hef to do vis dis mess? Izn't hit hy time somevun did an update? Altgorl 05:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : I've always considered you to be somevun. Argadi 09:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC)